1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a weighted fishing hook assembly for use with a variety of commercially available synthetic or other lures.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Objectives of the Invention
Fishing and its supporters and industries are always looking for a better lure with which to catch fish. The market supports an endless variety of synthetic worms, eels, fishes, crawdads and the like with or without the hooks preinserted therein. Additionally, numerous lures exist which attempt to mimic the natural movements of a fish or similar creature. However, despite the abundance of devices on the market, there still is room for a more realistic lure or hook assembly which may increase the likelihood of catching a fish.
Therefore, it is an objective of the present invention to provide a fishing hook assembly which imitates the movement of a real creature under water.
It is a further objective to introduce a new hook assembly which may increase the likelihood of catching a fish.
It is still a further objective to introduce a flat bodied hook assembly which includes a weight depending therefrom to change the hydrodynamic properties of the hook assembly and increase the realism of the lure.
It is yet a further objective to introduce a hook assembly which includes a loop proximate the hook for easy attachment to a fishing line.
It is another objective to introduce a hook assembly which includes a generally flat ovoid shaped body section or deflector which is easily drawn through the water.